


Cowardice

by bansalnikhil34



Category: Cowardice - Fandom
Genre: Alone, Gen, Self Confidence, cowardice, crowd, motivation, stance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansalnikhil34/pseuds/bansalnikhil34





	Cowardice

COWARDICE

He used to sit behind,  
Afraid of team nine  
He wants to play, standing far away  
Ponder how he will be portrayed  
Leaves the thought away.  
His life was mundane  
In his notion he was unman,

In the midst of tears  
There was nobody to hear  
He screamed, he shout aloud  
“I just want to be a part of crowd.”

Life was becoming hell,  
Unaware he himself was digging his own burial  
He Cursed life for not being his wife  
He forget the fact, never gave his best  
Life gives a chance, you just need to take stance


End file.
